


Family of cats

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Crowley didn't really want to adopt a family of cats... but he didn't have much of a choice





	Family of cats

**Author's Note:**

> For day 28: family

“What–” Crowley stood in the doorway into his flat and stared at the mess the place had become in his absence. The legs and cushion on his chair were scratched up, the phone had been knocked off the table and there were dirty paw-prints all over the floor.

“What’s wrong dear?” Aziraphale said from behind him when Crowley didn’t move. Instead of answering, Crowley stalked into the other room where he found most of the plant pots tipped over. It was easy to restore but that wasn’t the point, whoever did this had to pay.

His first thought was Hastur but this level of destruction seemed a bit too tame for him.

Aziraphale had restored the front room by the time Crowley came back. While the damage was barely anything, it was very obviously a threat. Either heaven or hell was coming after them again and Crowley really didn’t want the threat of war hanging over them so soon.

A faint squeaking sound could be heard from the bedroom and Crowley shared a confused look with Aziraphale. Slowly, they went over. The door was slightly ajar and Crowley pushed it open, ready for something to attempt to attack them.

Nothing happened. The first thing that Crowley noticed was that the bed was in a similar state to how his chair was; the bed curtains had been torn down and the quilt was in tatters. In the middle of the mess was a cat nursing four kittens, the cat glared at Aziraphale and Crowley as if to warn them away from her children.

Crowley really didn’t know what to say.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said and Crowley could tell that he was trying to stifle a laugh, “I don’t think you’ll be able to sleep for a while, my dear.”

“They can’t stay!” Crowley said, thinking of the destruction they caused. The cat’s glare intensified as if she knew what he was saying (or maybe because his shouting could scare her kittens).

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said in an affronted tone, “She’s a mother.”

“I’m not suggesting we throw them out onto the streets,” Crowley said, _though it would be a lot less hassle, _he thought. “We’ll give them to Book Girl,” Crowley added, “She’s a witch and they’re cats. It’s perfect.”

“Crowley…” Aziraphale said and gave him that pleading look.

“Fine,” Crowley bit out. “They can stay for a bit but not forever.”

Aziraphale and Crowley ended up taking care of many generations of cats. It was not long before Crowley added their own room to the flat.

One day, Crowley turned to Aziraphale and said, “You know, if they broke into your bookshop, they would have been gone in minutes.”

“Absolutely. I would have sent them straight here.”

_Bastard, _Crowley thought fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this; kudos and comments are always appreciated and my Tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
